Elegance
by HeathenVampires
Summary: A chance encounter. A childs birthday party. An innate appreciation for all things elegant and refined. Vlad didn't think those three things would all end in one place, one person. Vlad/Narcissa two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This was the first. The original that prompted Halloween Roulette.**

 **Vlad/Narcissa!**

 **(If you're new here - Vladimir Dracula from Young Dracula and Narcissa Malfoy from Harry Potter)**

 **Vlad still went to Hogwarts like Chosen Two, but he didn't end up with Harry.**

-HR-

He _hated_ networking. _Hated_ socialising. Most of all, Vlad _hated_ post-war parties.

Not because the end of the war wasn't an enormous reason to celebrate. It was that Vlad was a begrudged guest and the looks he got reminded him. He might be Harry Potters best friend, he might have been a part of the effort to bring down Voldemort, and he even might be the Chosen One, the Grand High Vampire.

But his invitation was purely for appeasement. Not as a celebration.

All the same... Vlad wasn't sorry he came. If rhere was one thing a vampire could appreciate in breathers other than their blood type, it was _elegance._ Innate grace and poise, carried flawlessly and appearing effortless. And by all that was evil, Vlad was surely looking at the embodiment of elegance.

Granted, she was more than twice his age. A _mother._ A mother to a good friend of Vlad's, no less. But he was immortal. Age was scarcely relevant since he turned eighteen and ended up in charge of a whole species. And she was **gorgeous,** pale colouring and that particularly intriguing hair with its layers of white blonde and black twisting together in soft braids that tumbled through the other, looser locks.

Draco would dust him for even thinking it. Vlad was glad for his solid Occlumency shields, as he was having dangerous thoughts about the woman currently performing that polite, somehow appearing-genuine laugh that one needed for such an occasion. It was soft and tinkling and he could hear it across the room, making his stomach fizzle pleasantly.

"You're being a little too obvious. At least to a vampire."

Ingrid sidled up to him, cheeks slightly pink which gave away that she had imbibed over a pint of blood within the last hour. That probably accounted for the slightly glazed eyes.

"Are you _drunk?_ "

His sister shook her head, smirking. It was almost a smile.

"Mildly tipsy at best. Wizards blood is a delicacy."

"Ingrid-"

"He's alive, unturned, don't blow a blood vessel. He offered."

Of course he had. Vlad sometimes forgot Ingrid had the effect of dissolving most males - and some females - higher brain functions. Her vampire pheromones were uncommonly strong, and she had all the usual pale skin, dark hair, sharp fangs to say she wasn't hard on the eyes either. Vlad had to admit it else he would seem like some jealous brat; plus Ingrid would stake him. He had the power, she had the looks. Sibling rivalry and all.

Narcissa Malfoy was moving again, drawing Vlad's eye like flies to a corpse. Or a moth to a flame, if he wanted not to garner strange looks from present company. Ingrid excluded.

"Are you going to go talk to her? Or are you going to stand here like a breather virgin who's terrified of women?"

Vlad glared at her. Unfortunately, glares had no effect on Ingrid. She was a Dracula. Dracula glares worked on everyone. Except _other_ Draculas.

"You mean am I going to get myself ashed by chatting up my friends _mother_ because she happens to look good in a dress?"

"Yes. Ask her to dance. You've had enough bloody classes."

He cringed; Vlad had not been much for grace and balance when he was a teen. Many hours practice with various instructors and tutors and even Ingrid had forced his skills to improve. It was necessary for his job.

"No."

"If you don't I will. Or I'll go finish that guy off."

"Are you threatening to break the cease-fire to force me to make a fool of myself?"

"Yes."

Ingrid was being deadly serious. Vlad sighed, but there was a welcome reprieve.

"She's dancing with the Minister. No murders."

She rolled her eyes and slipped away to cause havoc elsewhere. Reeking of Butterbeer and clearly tipsy, Harry found him next.

"Vladdo!"

"Harry!"

They hugged with smiles, and Harry pulled out an age old joke.

"You ought to get outside more. You're looking a bit pale."

"Jackass."

"Love you too Vlad. Having fun?"

Harry had his Order Of Merlin still slung around his neck, which Vlad reckoned would end up in a pile of barely-looked at stuff in Harry's home. Vlad lived with him there when he was in the UK, though he had his own castle in Transylvania. Harry had his own space in Vlad's home too. Turned up whenever he felt like it; he had a portkey since the apparition distance was a little much for most.

 _"Thrilling._ Can't you tell?"

"Honestly you look _dead_ bored. Bored stiff. Hehe. Stiff. Dead. Coffin."

"I think you've had enough to drink."

Harry stuck his tongue out, then peered around to check they were alone before sidling closer.

"Don't judge me, but I might have checked out Draco's mom."

"I'll pass that on to your girlfriend."

His friend feigned shock.

"Gin would probably say she agreed. Anyway. I had to tell someone and Draco would gut me."

Vlad chuckled.

"She dances well."

"You won't know until you dance with her. Go ask her."

"No!"

"I can't. You must!"

Harry grabbed Vlad by the wrist and dragged him from his happy perch in the shadows watching. Vlad was physically capable of resisting and rebutting Harry's insistence, but he was allowing himself to be dragged for some reason.

"Mrs Malfoy!"

Lucifer, Vlad was embarrassed. Narcissa Malfoy turned, all five foot three of her in a gentle twirl, and looked at Harry who still had Vlad by the wrist. Unfortunately, the Minister was nowhere to be seen so Vlad couldn't tell Harry she was with someone else.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Vlad wanted to ask you to dance but I did it for him so here, dance. Bye!"

Vlad was going to _kill_ him. Harry ran off, vanishing between a throng of bodies. Vlad was left with Narcissa Malfoy eyeing him oddly.

"I'm sorry. Harry's a bit drunk. I just said you dance very well and he hauled me over."

She surveyed him with keen eyes, making Vlad very aware she was almost thirty years his senior. Certain parts of him didn't mind that at all.

"So you don't want to dance?"

"Oh. Well... I'm here now?"

Narcissa offered him a smile. Vlad's dead heart spasmed in his chest. She held a hand out, observing the etiquette of a courting couples first dance. He tried not to read into it as Vlad took her hand - hellfire her skin **was** _hot_ on his chilled exterior - and they stepped closer. The music wasn't terribly slow, but it was no rapid tempo and meant they moved almost leisurely. She made it look so effortless and he envied that; Vlad still worried about where to put his feet.

"You're very good for one so young."

Well, she _sounded_ genuine.

"Heh. That's a new one."

"How do you mean?"

Narcissa followed his steps flawlessly, seemingly unaffected by his cold hand on her waist.

"I'm at least two centuries younger than any of my Council. Normally my age is the first to be insulted."

"Oh yes" her voice stayed even despite the gentle spin "you're a vampire. I forget you see."

"How? I'm six inches from your face with ice cold skin and no pulse."

"Perhaps. But I've seen many men less _human_ than yourself Vladimir."

He tried not to get embarrassed, but that was just about the best compliment anybody had ever paid him.

"Thank you."

She smiled again, even more genuine than before. Vlad made a regretful observation.

"The song is over."

"I will allow you another if you so wish."

If Vlad wasn't mistaken, she stepped a little closer. Her perfume was a dream come true for him; light, unobtrusive on his vampire senses. A little spicy on the inhale. He had to stop himself inhaling at her neck.

Lucifer, her _neck._

Vlad had been told breather women could be aged by their neck no matter how well they tended their face. But Narcissa was perhaps late forties, perhaps fifty and her throat was a pristine column the barely-adult vampire was embarrassingly hung up on.

"Should I be fearing for my human status?"

Oh fuck, had she noticed? Vlad wrenched his eyes away from the sweeping line of her neck.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I don't often get this close to breathers since I left Hogwarts."

Her hand brushed the back of his neck, the feathery touch of warmth sending heat through his bitterly cold body. He bit back a gasp, hoping he didn't stumble. Narcissa rested her hand upon his shoulder as Vlad remembered there was a dip in their dances rhythm.

This was a bad idea.

This was _bliss._

Her lithe form matched every step, a demure grace oozing from her every pore. Narcissa smelled like cinnamon under her perfume; her blood sweet with a spiced wine of some kind, perhaps a pudding at the earlier meal.

"I would dare impose on you for another song, but I fear rumours would be rife."

"I hardly imagine that. I'm old enough to be your mother."

Vlad made himself let her tempting warmth go, but he left her with a parting quip.

"My mother is almost three hundred."

Then he went outside, needing some air not full of warmth and blood. He pulled the flask of soy from the pocket inside his waistcoat, taking a measured swallow to take the edge off his hunger.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Vlad turned to find one of his security staff, who had probably been circling the perimeter a thousand times an hour.

"Fine. I just wanted a breather. Not like _that."_

Jared smirked, cast a cursory glance around and bowed his head.

"As you were then Your Grandness."

Vlad waved him off, sucking in a few deep breaths. The air tasted damp, a tell tale sign it would rain later. Of course by then almost everyone in the hall would either be drunk, asleep or performing regrettable actions. Music leaked out of the open main door, and even if it hadn't Vlad would have been able to hear it through even thick stone walls. Closing his eyes, Vlad let the swell and scratch of harp and cello flow through him.

"Avoiding the partygoers are we Mr Dracula?"

He hadn't heard her approach. Unacceptable for one with senses like his; it was lucky Narcissa had no ulterior motives for Vlad than scaring him witless. He could have been ashed because he was enjoying the music.

"I needed some air."

"You don't need any air."

"Touché. However, I do have to breathe to talk. Rooms full of humans, particularly wizards, can affect even the most disciplined vampire. Add all the exertion of dancing, the flush of alcohol and the sheer amount of people all in one room... I needed some air."

"That isn't the only reason though, is it?"

Vlad shook his head.

"I'm not really wanted here. It's a pacifier because I'm Harry's best friend."

"Nonsense. You saved many lives Vladimir. My own included."

He shrugged non-committally.

"You didn't deserve to die. It's not a difficult equation."

Narcissa hummed, leaning against a patch of wall, seperated from Vlad by a climbing plant. A literally climbing plant; it oscillated as leaves moved up and down the vine-like stems.

"Surely being Harry Potter's best friend is a better reason than guilt for executing your husband."

He hadn't expected such a blunt statement from her. Especially with all her social graces otherwise intact - her shoulders were straight, polite smile fixed on a perfectly painted face. Her dress was practically fresh blood; deep red and the fabric ran like liquid as she moved.

"Harry tried to stop that but by the time he got anyone to let him try, Lucius was kissed. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Lucius was a terrible man, but unfortunately my social standing is tied to his name. My name."

"You could go back to Black."

Narcissa hummed lightly, rolling her wand between her fingers.

"I would have to ask permission from the current Black patriarch."

"I know him rather well. In fact I could personally _guarantee_ Harry would say yes."

A small sound of amusement escaped her.

"I suppose so. But there were three of us, I'm not sure I could be the only Black sister."

Vlad cocked his head, confused.

"You. Bellatrix. Andromeda. Yes?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Well... Andromeda is quite alive. She is always at Harry's house with young Teddy... who told you she was dead?"

If he thought her beautiful before, Vlad was thrown by how she looked brightened by uncontrollable hope.

"Him. Said he watched Bellatrix kill her."

"Well. He lied..." he wasn't sure it was his place to be involved, but Vlad found words spilled from him anyway "Would you like me to talk to her about you meeting up?"

"I wouldn't like to impose such a thing-"

"I see her twice a week. It wouldn't be a hardship."

"Well, I-"

"Vladdo!"

Harry yelled his name across the grass, blood reeking of stronger alcohol as his best friend neared.

"Harry, stop screaming would you? Sensitive hearing mate."

Harry giggled drunkenly, leaning against his redheaded ladyfriend.

"We're leaving. Wanted to see if you were coming back with us but I see you're busy so bye! Goodnight Mrs Malfoy!"

The two staggered off to the Apparition point, but thankfully he saw Harry using their home portkey - drunken apparating was a **bad** idea.

Narcissa watched them with a vaguely bemused expression on her face, then turned to Vlad.

"I've taken up quite enough of your time tonight."

"Not at all. It's refreshing not to have to talk the politics of crime now vs last millenia."

"Still, I should return to the party. Propriety and all."

Vlad didn't want her to leave.

"Where can you be contacted? If Andromeda wants to get in touch?"

Narcissa looked up at him; it was novel not to feel short when he was only five seven. Average to a human maybe, but vampires tended to be taller. Vlad felt stunted but Narcissa made him feel towering. She reached into her shimmery cloak wrapped around her against the cold, then pulled out a sheaf of parchment and self-inking quill. An address was scratched out when she leant against the wall.

"Here. I... appreciate the gesture immensely."

She handed him the address, then craned up on her toes to press satin-smooth and branding-iron-hot lips to his arctic cheek. She left him stood there, holding his cheek and the parchment and probably looking thunderstruck. Eventually he tucked the address next to his soy flask. His cheek still tingled with her warmth.

He apparated back to Harry's home a few minutes later after checking in with his security. Hearing playful giggles from the kitchen, Vlad headed straight for his bedroom before anything worse invaded his senses. The drapes in his room were heavy, thick material that let no light through. Just in case, the windows were protected by spells to stop any UV penetrating. Harry might have gone a little overboard.

Vlad stripped out of his heavy cape, hanging it on the wall hook. Next went tie and waistcoat, button up shirt with ridiculously ornate detailing. He kicked off his boots with a happy sigh, then changed his trousers for pyjama bottoms and got into _bed -_ he hated coffins. Always had. Always would.

He woke early, the sun barely inching above the horizon. Vlad cast a sun protection charm anyway, feeling the magic settle across his skin before heading downstairs to the kitchen. It was a sight to behold, distinct scents telling him it was Ginny's shirt slung over the kettle and Harry's trousers on the breakfast counter. A quick wand swish moved _all_ attire thoughtlessly discarded into a pile Vlad didn't have to deal with, allowing him to boil the kettle and dig out powdered soy from the cupboard.

Ginny, always an early riser regardless of the night before, ambled into the room with messy hair and a hickey blooming on her ivory neck. Objectively, Vlad knew Ginny had a nice neck, but he was chagrined by the following thought that said she wasn't a patch on Narcissa. She eyed him drinking a mug of soy in his pyjama bottoms, letting out a happy sound when she saw Vlad had pre-prepared hers and Harry's mugs so they only needed to boil the water for their coffee.

"Morning."

"Hangovers are evil. Harry isn't even alive yet."

Vlad craned his head, focused his hearing.

"I can hear his heartbeat."

"Semantics. He's buried so far in the blankets he may never move."

Chuckling, Vlad sipped more of his hot blood substitute while Ginny poured hangover relief potion into her coffee and stirred.

"Hey Ginny, you know when Andromeda is next due over?"

"Uh... I think it's actually today. Why? Does this have anything to do with you dancing with her little sister?"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad drummed his fingers on the side next to his wand. It sparked slightly.

"Narcissa thought she was dead. That's why she's never reached out since the war ended."

 _"What?"_

"Voldemort told her he had watched Bellatrix get rid of her. And it's not like anyone paid her mind while publicly mourning her husband and daughter and son-in-law."

Ginny frowned, swallowing her coffee in quick gulps to imbibe the relief for her headache faster.

"What the hell did you two talk about last night?"

"Nothing too in depth. Just that she hadn't asked Harry for permission to go back to Black because she didn't want to be the only Black sister left. The look on her face when I told her I see Andromeda regularly... nobody can fake that kind of hope. We knew she didn't want her part in the war, but she honestly thought there was nowhere else to go."

Being from a large family, Ginny shuddered at the idea of feeling _that_ isolated, alone.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So you think I should bring this up with her?"

She nodded, red hair spilling around her shoulders messily.

"Absolutely. She doesn't say it but I know Andy must be so lonely sometimes. She talks about 'Cissa' sometimes, said she hated how Bella called her 'Cissy'. I think she misses her terribly but figured if Narcissa wanted her in her life, she would have reached out. She married a Muggleborn and her daughter married a werewolf, she thinks _Narcissa Malfoy_ wants nothing to do with that."

Finishing the last of his mug, Vlad heard heavy footsteps thunder around upstairs. As he made himself tea, he made Harry's coffee and left a hangover potion vial and a glass of water next to it. Bleary eyed and wearing nothing but boxers and askew glasses, Harry stumbled into the kitchen with a low groan.

"Vlad's got you covered."

Ginny pointed her lover to the side, where Harry let out a happy sound and guzzled the water, then the potion in quick succession.

"Vlad, marry me."

"Not my type, I recommend Ginny in my stead."

"I think I'm still drunk."

Vlad sniffed, frowning.

"You both need showers, but yes. You still have alcohol in your blood."

Both humans cheeks coloured, especially when they looked around and realised they had left their clothes in a mess Vlad had to tidy slightly.

"Good idea."

"I'll make breakfast if you both go shower and remove your dirty washing from the kitchen floor."

"Bacon is in the fridge."

Harry downed his coffee and left with Ginny for the bathroom - _after_ retrieving last nights clothes and taking them to the utility room next door. Vlad pulled the meat out of the fridge, knowing it would smell less appealing to him personally when it was cooked. Still, he had it fried in piles next to bread and toast, chewing his own sandwich when much cleaner and more alert people came downstairs.

"Andy and Teddy will be here in about half hour."

"I'll get dressed in a minute. Will you tell him what I was saying earlier?"

Ginny nodded, so Vlad left them to it while he showered and dressed himself. He felt much better back in a comfy cotton jumper and some jeans than he had in formal attire the night before. It helped that most of his 'muggle' clothes were in Harry's home, all his capes and collars and stiff stuffy suits back in Transylvania for work.

Taming ones hair when you had no reflection was no easy feat. Ginny didn't laugh at him so Vlad guessed he had done alright.

"Harry!"

Teddy announced his arrival loudly, throwing himself into his 'uncles' arms and turning his usually longer and turquoise hair short and black to match Harry's. Harry caught him and cuddled him tight, and Andromeda greeted them all happily, warmly. Vlad resolved to let them get settled before he jumped in with the whole Narcissa thing.

"Vad!"

Little Teddy hadn't mastered Vlad's name yet, but they saw each other plenty and he didn't mind Vlad's not-warm skin at all as he tugged himself up onto Vlad's lap and flashed his teeth - he was still cutting some of his milk teeth but could make thr front ones look like fangs.

He left for the kitchen when Harry and Teddy sat playing on the floor, wanting to steel his nerves before he approached her. However, Harry and Ginny were conspiring against him.

"They said you wanted to talk to me? If it's about eating me I'm going to have to say no."

She was smiling, but Vlad could sense her curiosity. He held his hands to show he was unthreatening.

"I'm still strictly on veggie vamps food. But... it's kind of about blood."

Andromeda sat down, looking concerned.

"What's wrong Vlad?"

"I spoke to your sister last night. At that Ministry event."

Her face clouded immediately.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Vlad drew in a breath.

"I know why she never reached out to you after the war."

"Oh?"

"Voldemort told her you were dead."

There was something strange about facing Andromeda sometimes; she was like a softer, prettier version of Bellatrix. _Literally_ lighter - Bellatrix had black hair, black eyes, black soul. Andromeda had soft brown curls and eyes, and her soul was strong and bright despite many circumstances that could have darkened it. Vlad honestly found her inspiring.

"W-what?"

"I have honestly never seen anyone so hopeful when I told her you were alive. I uh, I said I'd pass on her contact information. She wants to reconnect but she didn't know she could. And I reckon she probably worries you won't want to."

He held out the parchment with Narcissa's information on, and it was almost snatched from his hands. There were traces of tears in her eyes.

"Is this for real?"

"If Harry _remembers_ anything, I'm sure he can tell you he found us chatting in the gardens outside last night. She's an excellent dancer."

Vlad didn't intend for **that** to come out, and he cringed inwardly when Andromeda looked at him oddly.

"Vad!"

Saved by the toddler. He hurried out to the next room where Teddy wanted him to play. Joining Harry on the ground, he felt keen eyes on him when Andromeda came back out. Vlad managed to avoid being quizzed on his motives - mostly pure, he swore - the rest of the day, and he had to go that evening to get on with being Grand High Vampire.

Whether Andromeda wrote to Narcissa that day or that month, Vlad had no idea. Out of nowhere, there was a pack of extremely disenfranchised werewolves who were determined to wreak total havoc on the vampire world. Vlad barely had a minute to sleep for six weeks, negotiating and trying to stop rampant murders everywhere.

 _Finally_ he got Romulus, the Alpha werewolf, to meet with him.

"The children of the moon grow wary of your kind."

"Which kind? I'm magical and vampiric. There is help available for werewolves in one of my worlds, and I bear them no ill will. Blood, my little brother is half wolf. I'm _not_ your enemy."

Romulus was nearly seven foot tall and about as wide; every inch covered in thick muscles. Vlad felt like a toothpick next to him. There were three wolves behind him, the Alpha female - his mate -and their two sons Fenrir and Apollo. Vlad's Council members would barely last a minute between their teeth. Pure blood wolves at their age were no longer slaves to the moon cycle with their transformations.

"Hmm. I'm listening."

Vlad collapsed into his castle that night, blood from the signing of the peace treaty with werewolves still drying on his wrist and fingers. The smell of werewolf would take days and repeated washes to come out of his hair and clothes. He would start in a minute. First, he ought to check his correspondences.

Bill for soy blood. Important.

Advert for real blood. Set on fire.

Letter from Harry. Important.

Vlad flipped it over and tore it open.

" _Vladdo!_

 _I heard about the werewolf troubles. Figure that's why you've been too busy to see us. Don't forget it's Teddy's birthday soon, and he'll be heartbroken if you miss it!_

 _Drop by when you can mate_

 _Harry."_

Checking the calendar, Vlad sighed in relief. Teddy's birthday was in two days. He had time to rest and recuperate and still make it to the party. He penned a quick note back to tell Harry he would catch him up on everything when he saw him, and that he was absolutely going to be at the party.

Then he went to bed.

Vlad slept through to the next evening, showering and eating ravenously. A quick glance at the time had him deciding it was a polite enough time to apparate to Harry's house. Harry was in the kitchen cooking for one, and greeted Vlad happily.

"Hey! Gin is at a Harpies thing in Tokyo, she's gonna apparate back in the morning."

"Wow I'm really behind. Shouldn't you be there?"

"I offered but Gin insisted I stay back. In case it runs over, I can't miss Teddy's birthday."

Vlad nodded, helping himself to some of the leftover pizza in the fridge after reheating it with a spell. He was lazy like that. Harry sat opposite him and dug in to his dinner.

"So, it was the werewolves right?"

Vlad elaborated on the immense task of negotiating peace with the wolves, and apologised for essentially being an absent friend the last few weeks.

"You have an important job. I get it. I know you wouldn't _choose_ to be gone for so long. Anyway, fancy a game of chess?"

And like that, Vlad was forgiven for his absence. They chatted lightly over chess until Harry was yawning.

"Ah bats, I was meant to set up for the party before I went to bed."

Chuckling at Harry picking up his vampiric language, Vlad waved off his concerns.

"I only got up two hours ago, I'll set up and then take a nap around dawn."

"Vlad, you're an angel. A dead one but still. Make sure you dress well, Gin got a digital camera so you can't avoid pictures this year."

Vlad scowled.

"Damnit. I'll pop home for a shirt or something when I'm done. Just give me the list and go get some sleep."

Harry handed over the party list in Ginny's handwriting, hugged Vlad and dragged himself off to bed with grateful sentiments in his direction. Vlad started with clearing the kitchen, placing the party foods already done under protective charms and leaving space for the as yet unprepared stuff. Teddy's cake had colour-change icing on, which Vlad envisioned him mimicking.

Decorations were a doddle for a vampire - Vlad could move fast enough that magic wouldn't even speed up the job. Everything was mostly shades of green and blue, which was less painful on Vlad's eyes than brighter colours like yellow and red. He read a book to pass the time, then apparated home for something other than his black jumper. Damn technological advancements.

He tried channelling Ingrid a little; she never failed to dress for the occasion. No matter what the occasion. His sister had four different 'ritual staking event' dresses. Knowing a photo could follow him around for all eternity made him mildly determined to not look ridiculous now Ginny had gotten around his species advantage of not being photographable.

Eventually he picked out his crimson shirt with shiny black buttons. It made his scrawny body look streamlined, broadened his shoulders slightly and didn't look too harsh on his pale complexion. Plus it matched his black boots with red detailing. They were his favourite boots but he dare not waste them on boring Council meetings. Comfortable despite their bulk.

Vlad apparated back with the clothing choices, slung the shirt and trousers over the back of his desk chair and, sensing imminent sunrise, he dropped off to sleep. Harry woke him about three hours later with a freshly made hot mug of soy blood, thanking him profusely for taking care of the set up.

"I'll open a vein to show my thanks if you like."

Vlad chuckled, taking the hot mug with thanks.

"I'd rather you check all the windows UV spells are intact before I come out."

Something was making Harry giddy and Vlad didn't know what it was. Probably cake for breakfast or seeing Teddy.

"So what did you get him?"

"A little cape, he kept asking for one like mine. And a plushie werewolf that howls if you put it in moonlight."

Harry laughed, sitting on the edge of Vlad's bed while he woke up a bit.

"Andy will love that. They'll be here in an hour, some people will be arriving in half hour or so."

"I can shower and dress in under a minute. Vampire speed rocks."

Vlad gulped the last of his mug, then shoved Harry lightly off his blankets so he could escape the bed. Harry eyed his selected outfit on the chair and grinned, nodding approvingly.

"Nice get up."

"I curse all digital cameras. Are you staying to watch me shower or...?"

Harry left with snickers, allowing Vlad to take a shower and dress in peace. Ginny kindly helped tame his hair, then took a few gratuitous pictures of Vlad scowling moodily at the camera.

"I'll burn that thing I swear."

"But then how will anyone appreciate how good I look?"

Ingrid had arrived, looking deadly and resplendent in her dark purple dress. She gave Vlad a once over.

"You don't look like you were dragged through a Slayers Guild either. Were you pre warned about the camera?"

"Yep."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, posed and then went to pour herself a glass of blood; Harry always kept a couple in for the occasional vampire visitors attached to being friends with Vladimir Dracula. Hermione, Draco and the Weasley twins were next to arrive, Mrs Weasley following with her husband and an outrageous amount of food to add to what was already there. Vlad got hugs; Ingrid got the twins rolling on the floor declaring undying love.

Nothing unusual at all so far. Yet Vlad couldn't help feeling there was something he didn't know.

As the clock hit ten thirty, the birthday boy and his grandmother popped in. Plus someone Vlad didn't expect.

"Narcissa! Glad you could make it."

"I couldn't miss his birthday now could I?"

 _Clearly,_ Vlad was unaware of some development.

"Vad! I missed you!"

Teddy hugged his leg, but Vlad was still staring at Narcissa Malfoy in confusion. And more than a little desire; she had on a dress that could make full grown vampires weep. It was soft on her curves, black with a red iridescent shimmer in the light.

"I've missed something haven't I?"

Harry pointed down.

"We'll explain in a minute. For now pay attention to him."

Vlad leant down and picked up Teddy, who giggled happily.

"I think it's a special day for you, is it?"

"Birthday! I'm four!"

Teddy held up four little fingers, beaming.

"Wow, you're getting big! Why not go see everyone else? I can't hog you all day."

"Ok. I come see you later."

Teddy toddled off toward the twins, who both made a huge fuss of the little boy and he lapped up the attention. Andromeda and Narcissa followed him, though deep blue eyes met his before she left.

"So, what happened?"

"Your meddling paid off. Andy wrote to her sister the next day. I think Narcissa has spent more time at her sisters house than her own, and she's been here with Teddy a couple of times too."

"And nobody told me because..."

Everyone shrugged.

"Figured you would prefer to see it for yourself. Shall we go join the festivities?"

The day naturally revolved around one bubbly little four year old, who revelled in the attention and had a joyful laugh or smile for everyone. Vlad watched as Teddy took to Narcissa easily in shock. He knew Draco and his mother were on good terms, but they were visibly closer now than when he saw them together two months ago.

Vlad was in the kitchen helping clean up while Teddy napped and several adults were chatting with Butterbeer and Firewhiskey when she approached him.

"Vladimir."

"Vlad, please. Vladimir is formal."

She smiled, a slight head tilt sending white and black locks brushing across her shoulder.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Nonsense. I did very little. Almost nothing. Just... right place at the right time."

Narcissa shook her head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

Shrugging, he was glad his soy diet meant he couldn't blush.

"It was nothing. Really."

Warm fingers curled around his.

"I disagree. It _meant_ everything."

Vlad wondered if he was imagining the quickening of her heartbeat as they looked at each other. He definitely _wasn't_ imagining the footsteps that came closer, and they stepped apart somehow guiltily as Draco walked in holding a stack of dirty plates and cups. He looked between the two curiously. Vlad tried not to miss the feeling of warmth from her touch.

"Everything alright?"

"I was just thanking Vladim- Vlad for his assistance."

"Oh. Yeah. Good call Vlad. Anyway" Draco walked between them to the side and the significance was not lost on Vlad "everyone's doing 'never have I' like mature adults in there."

"You want to play never have I ever with your mom?"

Draco cringed.

"Oh. Right. Good point."

He threw them another glance before leaving them alone again. Vlad felt unreasonably nervous watching Draco go. He turned back toward Narcissa, intending to excuse himself as politely as possible.

It was the wrong ( _right_ ) moment. Narcissa was aiming to kiss his cheek, and Vlad's turning meant she caught his lips. Neither pulled back. Vlad could scarcely believe the _heat_ of her mouth, and when he added tentative pressure she yielded with a soft gasp. A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, his hand cupping her smooth cheek to tip her head just so.

She had to break away first, being the only one who needed to draw breath. Her soft pants were warm against his collar, making him squirm slightly. Vlad looked over her head to find they were being watched. They had been witnessed - by Teddy. Regretfully, Vlad stepped away from inviting body heat and crossed the kitchen to pick him up.

Teddy rubbed his tired eyes as Vlad lifted him, hair changing to black and white stripes.

"How was your nap?"

"Was ok. Hungry."

"You came to the right place. Mini sandwich or tiny sausage... thing?"

Teddy reached for a sandwich, peering at the two adults with big blue eyes over the food he was chewing.

"I shall go and inform Andy he's awake."

Narcissa made a hasty escape, leaving Vlad kicking himself for not stopping when he was _kissing his friends mother._

-HR-

 **This was meant to be a one shot but FF editor tends to play me up after 6k words so I'm opting to make a two shot in order to actually finish it.**

 **Second part up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We now return to regularly scheduled story time.**

-HR-

Teddy held up his arms for a cuddle once he was done with his sandwich, smiling when Vlad held him. He was a sweet little thing.

"You kiss Cissa."

"And I would really appreciate if you don't tell anyone about that."

Teddy's little brow screwed up.

"Secret?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I no tell."

Vlad wasn't sure Teddy could be trusted to keep his confidence, but he could hardly hypnotise or threaten a four year old. He held his breath - figuratively - as Andromeda came in to retrieve her grandson.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"I gave him a sandwich. Not parent of the year material."

She smiled as Teddy reached out for a transfer from one set of arms to another. Vlad waited for Teddy to speak.

"More cake?"

"Maybe. We don't want you getting sick Teddy."

They left the room together and Vlad tried to collect himself. Brushing a few crumbs off his shirt, he drew in a breath he didn't need and finished tidying. He was stalling.

"Vlad? Are you ok?"

Harry peered around the door to check on him.

"Fine. Just tidying."

"Hm."

"What?"

"You can speed your way through in under a minute. Why drag it out?"

Vlad shrugged offhandedly.

"I've had a very vampiric couple of months. It's nice to be relaxed."

"Ah. Fair enough" Harry turned to leave, but he glanced back at Vlad "and Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"There's lipstick on your collar."

 _Fuck._

"I... uh."

"I don't wanna know. Just... be careful."

Vlad hastily used a charm on his collar to remove the traces of Narcissa's lipstick, wondering if it was on his mouth too though nobody had appeared to notice such a thing. He repeated the charm anyway just to be sure, frowning at the rough sensation on his lips where _she_ had been so soft.

Instead of going back out, Vlad tried to work out where these unbidden desires came from. He had known Narcissa passively from the age of eleven to fifteen. Then came the war, and fighting for their lives and other peoples lives and good versus evil. He could remember the first time he saw the _fire_ in her.

Vlad remembered duelling her. She was strong and quick and fearless, face shifting from the pureblood wife to a wild animal protecting her young - Draco had been a pawn in Voldemort's game back then. It was impossible not to notice an accomplished duellist trying to kill him. And apparently, impossible not to remember that fire, to wish that fire was aimed at him a whole different way.

And she wasn't averse it seemed. Vlad remembered dancing with her at the Ministry event, how she had been so elegant and gorgeous. He hadn't noticed many there, but she stuck in his mind clearly. And she hadn't shied from kissing him, although she had run away. He wasn't sure what that meant. An instance of loneliness and he was convenient? Or she wanted him but didn't want to want him?

Vlad could think himself in circles. Or ask her.

Or bury his head in the sand. Which was his favourite solution right now.

He rejoined the party, nobody but Harry, Ingrid and Narcissa even seeming to register him enter the room as everyone watched Teddy playing with his new toy broom. It barely went three feet off the ground and was specially charmed that Teddy couldn't fall off, but Andromeda still looked a little distraught and harried. And perhaps ready to kill the twins for getting it for him.

"I challenge anyone who can fly to beat him."

Ingrid rolled her eyes at the twins.

"You're going to have to be more specific. I mean, I can fly without a broom."

"Me too."

Vlad added.

"Wings are cheating."

"We can levitate too. And climb walls."

"Stop showing off!"

Ingrid looked at Vlad, and he knew what she was saying with the expression. They both stood, jumped and appeared to stick fast to the ceiling.

"Wow!"

Teddy was fascinated, giggling as Vlad hung from his fingertips before dropping down.

"Again!"

He clapped, so Vlad indulged the little boy and jumped back up. Teddy giggled and applauded again, then cheered when he and Ingrid got back down. Vlad felt eyes on him, but worried turning to look at Narcissa would make him terribly obvious. Teddy got distracted by his next present, then started changing his hair to mimic his cakes icing as it changed colours.

Nothing scandalous occurred until Teddy had gone to bed (he had his own room at Grimmauld Place, naturally) and everyone was edging toward mildly tipsy if not drunk. Vlad was making soy in the kitchen when a merrily intoxicated Harry cantered in with a grin, holding parchment in one hand and Narcissa close behind him. She faltered slightly when she saw Vlad.

"Since this was his idea I figure he can watch. But you might not want to be in front of everyone else. I just got these back from my lawyer person today."

Harry held out the parchment to Narcissa, who unrolled it slowly before gasping. It wasn't unlike the gasp she made against his mouth earlier and Vlad felt his hands tremble.

"Harry, I-"

"This is what you wanted. Sign it and you are Narcissa Malfoy no more."

Vlad pulled a self-inking pen from his pocket; he carried them everywhere since he had so much to sign all the time in his job, and held it out to Narcissa. She took it with shaking hands. Harry nodded encouragingly, grinning as she put pen to paper. The _N. Malfoy_ signature came naturally, the _N. Black_ was a little more hesitant but she smiled slightly as she did it.

"That's it?"

"That's it. Miss Black."

Harry mock-bowed, then tottered off with his completed paperwork. Narcissa smiled as he left, then realised she was alone with Vlad again. He knew she was going to run again.

"Wait."

She stilled. Didn't quite turn back to face him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't."

Her voice was low, quiet. Vlad faltered, confused.

"Then why run?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to-"

Vlad halted as her Occlumency shields loosened, probably unintentionally but he caught the thoughts all the same. He couldn't turn it off, especially if he was focusing intensely on one person already. What he saw shocked him just a little.

"You're too _old?_ Are you crazy?"

Narcissa shook her head. Vlad took a measured step closer. She didn't move away so he took another, and another. Eventually he made it close enough to put a hand on her shoulder. Her body heat soaked into his hand like she was a roaring fire.

"I'm immortal. What do I care about age?"

She shrank from his touch, swept from the room. Vlad wasn't sure he hadn't made it worse.

Whatever _it_ was.

Vlad left. He was feeling out of sorts and didn't want to bring down everyones jovial mood, nor did he want to upset Narcissa further. On top of which, he didn't want to be staked by Draco for kissing his mother. The others might be upset he left, but Vlad supposed he could claim a VHC emergency if he had to.

His castle was cold and empty, uninviting. But it contained nobody Vlad could upset, and it meant he could sequester himself in the library or vent frustrations in the training room. Anything but dwell on Narcissa rejecting him. It was wounding to his ego and perplexing to his mind - _why_ did it bother him so? Being turned down by someone he just wanted to bed surely wouldn't matter this much unless he was so vain he could pass for Ingrid.

So why was he so bothered by it?

Vlad shoved away the thoughts, changed into his training gear and did his best to focus only on the punch bag, the target practice, the speed of his transformations.

None of it _really_ stopped him thinking about Narcissa.

His floo went off while Vlad was drinking some soy to recover from his work out, Harry's face appearing in green flames. He could tell Harry was a bit drunk.

"Hey! Where did you go?"

"Well since you got me at home, isn't that obvious?"

Harry pouted, teetering slightly judging by his head tilt.

"Good point. Ingrid left with the twins" Vlad could have lived without _that_ mental image for all eternity "and Andy went to bed. Just a few of us drinking and chilling if you wanna come back and not be anti-social."

"I'm kinda tired, I only napped this morning and I just finished in the training room."

"Suit yourself. Don't be a stranger!"

The flames died out as Harry vanished, leaving Vlad feeling oddly guilty. He had been absent for the better part of two months and ducked out of the first time he had seen his friends for ages. He would have to go back the next day, for Teddy if nothing else. Exhaustion began to catch up with him, so once his glass was empty Vlad took a quick shower and hit his bed hard.

Images of warm lips and hot skin haunted his dreams, leaving Vlad flustered when he woke just shy of dawn. A little Council work passed the time until he could apparate into Harry's kitchen and it not be rude, and Vlad tossed his quill down with a flourish before popping from Transylvania to Grimmauld Place.

He closed his eyes, inventorying the amount of heartbeats he could hear in the building. One was a little shorter, quicker in rhythm. Teddy. The coupled two would be Harry and Ginny. Hermione was uniquely recognizable after years listening to it as her best friend. Draco wasn't there then. He could have had to leave for work; he was a Healer, got called away at random times and all hours.

Then there were two more. One was slow and restful. Andromeda. The other was quicker, active. Accompanied by footsteps. Vlad wasn't sure who it was, but everyone else he could set up morning drinks ready. Even Teddy had his own cup for tea. The footsteps kept sounding as the person got up and dressed for wakefulness, and Vlad put out an empty mug for them to use while he made his drink.

It wasn't until the steps reached the bottom of the stairs that Vlad realised who it was.

"Good morning Narcissa."

She was probably more stunned to see him there at the crack of dawn than anyone else would be.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I semi-officially live here. And since my sleep pattern is ridiculous, I'm usually up first. Force of habit to set up everyones mugs. I can tell who's home generally, but I didn't recognise your heartbeat. Nor do I know how you take your tea. I put you an empty cup out anyway."

If he acted normal, maybe she would. Vlad jumped when her hand touched his jaw, the pad of her thumb swiping across his skin.

"You had some ink on your face."

Vlad raised his hand, curled it around hers. She let him.

"I was working this morning."

She had to be able to feel his jaw move beneath her hand as he spoke.

"Oh yes. Grand High Vampire."

"Money. Power. Social standing. I hate it all."

Narcissa looked surprised.

"Then why do it?"

"For the same reason Harry could never have turned his back on the war. Too many people with too much to lose."

Vlad moved her hand, left a kiss against her wrist and felt the thrum of life beneath quicken. It was an old custom, one when vampires hadn't needed to be _forced_ to coexist with breathers. When they understood rampant murder would eradicate their own food source. It was a sign of respect for life.

For a second, he was certain she expected him to bite her. Vlad kept his fangs back, lowered her hand and stepped back.

"So... how do you take your tea?"

She watched as Vlad made the brew to her specifications, then held out the ceramic mug. Vlad imagined she was more used to porcelain teacups - he spent VHC meetings with solid gold goblets in his hand, he could relate - but it was also clear she was used to spending time around the not-so-fine things. Perhaps reconnecting with her sister had helped Narcissa come to appreciate such a homely thing as morning tea not made by elves.

Ok, now he was making assumptions about her life and he ought to stop.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What is that you are drinking?"

Vlad's mug was brimming with artificially coloured red substance.

"Instant soy. Vegetarian substitute for blood, dried to powder and I make it like instant coffee. Careful not to mix it up, it won't hurt you but I'm told it tastes foul to breathers."

He was _babbling._ He was the leader of an entire species and this woman had him babbling like an idiot.

"I did wonder what was in that jar."

"Yep. Mine."

Oh, it was so very awkward. Vlad knew they both _wanted,_ but he had upset her yesterday and he wasn't about to make the same mistake today. If she wanted more, Narcissa could come to him. Blood, she deserved the right to make her own decisions after Lucius and Voldemort had made them all for her for years.

Excitable footsteps hit the ground, and Vlad knew that meant one thing.

"I'm gonna go check on Teddy."

She didn't answer as Vlad flitted off, wondering if she thought him eager to escape her presence or something but the truth was Teddy was a master of mischief. He was in the bathroom emptying his kids strawberry-flavoured toothpaste tube into the sink when Vlad got there. A quick spell put it back and he got Teddy cleaned up, dressed and carried him downstairs. Once he was done, Teddy would have gone to wake Andromeda anyway.

"Cissa!"

"Good morning Theodore."

"Teddy!"

"Quite right."

Vlad sensed it was a game they often played, judging by Narcissa's soft smile and Teddy's beaming grin.

"You want some breakfast little guy?"

"Yes pease Vad."

His 'l' sounds still needed work, but otherwise he was pretty eloquent and Teddy had very good manners. Vlad perched him up on his booster seat, made him a milky tea and a 'dippy egg' as Teddy called it.

"You're good with him."

"I like kids. They see the world in a different way. And be fair, he's pretty cute."

Teddy preened as he realised they were talking about him, dipping toast into his egg yolk and somehow smearing it across his face on the way to his mouth. Narcissa smiled fondly at him. Vlad knew she had been restricted from raising Draco by her husband, though she had resisted it at every opportunity. Even lied to Voldemort's face to save her son.

Vlad had been there. Invisible and aching to protect his friend as he witnessed Harry take the curse in the woods, but relieved to hear his heart still beat. Then Narcissa was sent to check, and she _lied._

Maternal instinct defying even the Dark Lord. Blood, she was incredible.

His thought train was derailed by more footsteps - Ginny was up. She wasn't done pottering about to be up for the day when Andromeda joined her, immediately checking Teddy's room first. Vlad smiled to himself as he listened.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening. Andromeda checked Teddy's room before even going for the bathroom. I _stop_ listening at that point."

"I am... glad to hear that."

Vlad offered Narcissa a smile, turning to the stairs as Ginny descended them. She spotted them in the kitchen and then shouted up the stairs.

"Oh. He's down here with Vlad Andy!"

"That's good!"

Narcissa looked exceptionally glad not to be alone with Vlad anymore. He tried and failed not to be slighted by that. Ginny filled hers and Andromeda's mugs, then sat at the table next to Teddy and smiled as he demolished the last of his breakfast.

"When did you get here?"

"Around dawn. Found this tyke making art out of toothpaste in the bathroom when he got up."

"A masterpiece I'm sure."

Ginny chuckled to herself, watching Vlad predictably eat leftovers from their fridge. He wrinkled his nose at one particular thing.

"Who had garlic bread?"

"Oh, that would be dad. After Ingrid left we ordered pizza delivery, and since it was a vampire free time..."

"Fair enough. Nasty stuff."

Vlad closed the fridge and bit into the cold chicken, immune to all concerns about food-borne bacteria.

"Vad! Fangs!"

Teddy looked at him hopefully, so Vlad licked chicken remnants from his upper teeth and dropped his fangs. Teddy cheered, but Narcissa looked away after a second. Vlad retracted his fangs and finished his impromptu breakfast, then lifted Teddy up to go clean his face. He met Andromeda on the way.

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"No trouble. You obviously needed the sleep."

Andromeda smiled gratefully, and was sipping at her coffee and talking to her sister when vampire and boy returned. Teddy was genetically half werewolf, but not in the way Vlad's own little brother was. He smelled more like Tonks' Metamorph side than Remus' wolf side. Time would tell he guessed.

"One clean, fed four year old."

"Thank you Vlad."

Smiling, Vlad felt cerulean eyes on him again and tried not to stare back. Hermione and Harry were up in short order, and everyone except Teddy had leftovers for breakfast. Narcissa eating was pure torture, her smooth bite and perfect teeth and impeccable manners. Vlad's appreciation of a smooth bite and her innate elegant grace meant she was making him quite uncomfortable.

And that was while he was trying _not_ to look.

Pain lanced across his temples before everyone was done eating, almost knocking Vlad off his feet as he clutched his head. He hated sloppy telepathy. It was a message from the Council, sent from their mind to his through brute force rather than skill.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Work calls."

"That sucks. Let us know if it'll be another long one?"

"Shouldn't be but no promises."

Vlad apparated back to Transylvania, grabbed his Council robes and crown and then popped to Council. He was the only magical vampire on the Council, meaning everyone else was bound by daylight for hours.

"What's the big emergency? And for the love of all that is evil, designate someone other than Maras to get me with telepathy because blood and garlic you are like a slayer at a stake sale."

The 'emergency' turned out to be an argument between the Archive vampires and the Technology vampires, both threatening to slaughter each other because of their preferences for books versus computers. Vlad physically seperated them, then yelled at both sides for disturbing him during daylight hours.

"Behave yourselves. Act like the grown bats you are. If any one tries to wake me again for this nonsense I'll ash you all."

Vlad popped out. They didn't have to know he was wide awake. He about fell over when he saw his castle had a visitor.

"How did you get in?"

"Harry lent me his portkey. It was a very smooth ride."

"It's a skill of mine."

Narcissa eyed his robes and crown oddly. Vlad removed his crown self-conciously, then tugged his robes up and over his head. His shirt rode up as he did so, and when his vision was clear of fabric Vlad found Narcissa eyeing where his skin had been bared. He cleared his throat and her eyes suddenly snapped up to his face.

"Why are you here? I wouldn't complain but you have been back and forth on avoiding me and staring me down since the whole accidental kiss and I have to confess I'm a little confused at this point."

She sighed, fiddling nervously with the rubber bat in her hands - the portkey. It was strange how she lost composure around him. Not in the way he truly wanted her to though.

"I... I'm not sure to be perfectly honest. You make me... feel things."

"Good things? Bad things?"

"Uncertainty. A desire long forgotten and fears I didn't know I had."

Vlad wasn't sure what to do with that. He removed the bat from her hands gently, placed it to one side where she could reach it but wouldn't _accidentally_ transport herself back. Her hands took his, held them between her small hot fingers.

"What do you _want?_ "

"You. But I shouldn't. I should go."

He wasn't sure what it was, but he would bank on Narcissa feeling like this was more than just lust-fuelled madness as much as Vlad did. Either way, he ached to touch her.

"Then go."

Narcissa didn't leave. She used the grip on his hands to pull him closer, hot lips sealing across his own. Vlad barely had the chance to kiss her back before she pulled back, thumb dragging his bottom lip down slightly.

"Show me them."

He didn't have to ask what she meant. Vlad let his fangs drop, felt her scrape her thumb over the top row of his teeth and then down to the point. Her skin broke with a near-silent tearing sound, and she withdrew it to look at the blood. Vlad wasn't often around freshly leaking blood anymore, and her bleeding thumb was a powerful pull.

"Your eyes are black."

"Sorry."

His voice came out lower, rougher. Narcissa watched his fight for control, Vlad forcing his fangs back and knowing his eyes would clear too.

"I didn't mind."

She placed the injured thumb to his lower lip and swiped the bead of blood over it. Vlad couldn't stop himself from licking it away anymore than Narcissa could stop breathing. He moaned softly at the taste he denied himself constantly, feeling his cock swell in his bottoms. Narcissa slid her hands up his chest, wrapped them around his neck and leant up close to his mouth before breathing four words against his lips.

"Take me to bed."

Her change in attitude was most welcome. Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist, then flitted them along to his room. He didn't realise until Narcissa let out a soft squeak that he forgot to ask if she minded.

"Are you ok? Flitting can be rough."

"I'm fine. Just unexpected."

Vlad wasn't sure what _he_ expected, but Narcissa wasn't exactly predictable anyway. She pushed him away and sat on the edge of his bed, then reached down and removed her patent leather ankle boots. They were navy blue, worked with the midnight shade of her dress beautifully. Her feet were still bound in silken stockings Vlad resolved to take off later.

She moved herself up the bed, beckoning Vlad closer and waving her wand. Vlad growled as the candles went out. He snapped his fingers to light them again. Narcissa flushed as he wrapped his fingers around her wand, moved it to his bedside table.

"I can see in the dark anyway. You might as well see me too."

A slight whimper was her only acknowledgement before they were kissing again. Her hot mouth scalded his cool tongue but fuck did she respond, rubbing bodily against Vlad in a way that threatened to end their tryst far too soon. Vlad pressed down her hips to still her, which won him a delightful sound of frustration. The candlelight glowed against her ivory skin, shadowing on her aristocratic-cut cheekbones and lending a golden hue to the white of her hair.

"You are _divine."_

"I'm long past anything resembling that."

Vlad growled again.

"I'll make a believer of you yet."

Her hands scrabbled at his shirt buttons, yanking them free roughly. Several came away from their stitches, but that could be repaired. Later. He let her pull the two sides apart to reveal his chest; vampires were natural lean unless they overindulged chronically. A perk of his non-human digestive system.

"You resemble a marble statue."

Polished, perfectly shaped fingernails ran down his chest, traced the lines of his abdominals when Vlad sat up to let the shirt slide fluidly from his arms.

"I'm cold like one too."

"I rather enjoy the contrast."

Narcissa was still shy, but he could sense it was fading.

"Me too."

Her dress had buttons over the bodice that heaved with heavy breaths, and Vlad was impatient to expose and appreciate her breasts hidden beneath. Her mouth sought his again as Vlad unbuttoned her one by one. She kissed like sin, tasted even better.

The buttons ran from chest to navel, exposing breasts and bra and ivory skin beneath the navy fabric. When Vlad's fingers explored molten-hot skin she gasped into his mouth, a swollen nipple quivering beneath Vlad's fingers when he rubbed it through the silk-and-lace cup containing a soft, yielding breast. Narcissa trembled at his touch.

"May I undress you properly?"

" _Please._ "

The last vestiges of shyness seemed to melt away as Vlad bunched her skirt between his hands to hike it up - he wasn't going to try and navigate the slender bodice over her rounded hips. The body of a child bearer. Vlad found _that_ fact as appealing as the rest of her, even with the knowledge her son was Vlad's own age.

This woman had created _life_ within her body. Vlad was dead, and distinctly unable to carry anything himself. She was a walking miracle.

"Vlad..."

Narcissa breathed his name, nails raking across his skin. He kissed her again, addicted to her molten mouth and soft gasps. She had to keep pushing him back to draw breath, but Vlad was quickly pulled back by her hand in his hair until even _his_ head was spinning. He ran a few fingers over her neck, feeling Narcissa's pulse quicken.

"You have a beautiful neck."

"I suppose that's the height of praise from a vampire."

Vlad smiled, continuing his hands journey down her body. Thumbing across the swell of her breast drew more beautifully erotic moans from her parted lips. Narcissa arched and pressed into his hand, begging with her body for more. The clasps that held her stocking up to her belt were fiddly but he managed to unsnap them without tearing, peeling the soft material away from even smoother legs.

Her inner thighs were ticklish judging from her squirms, and as he moved his fingers away from her heat and desire Vlad finally got to see her begin to devolve. Narcissa rolled them, raked her nails down his chest and left lines in his skin. Vlad felt the burning heat between her thighs even through two layers of fabric, though as nimble fingers reached his zipper and button Vlad knew it would become only one.

Narcissa didn't waste a beat, slipping a hot little hand down his boxers to wrap around his cock. Vlad bucked into her grip, seeking the searing heat of her touch. She seemed incredibly pleased by his responsiveness, the playful smirk lit up by the candles burning merrily away to ensure neither missed a minute of what was happening.

More fumbling and rolling and wrestling for position finally allowed Vlad to touch her properly after their final scraps of clothing were gone. His mouth on her breast nearly made Narcissa convulse, thrashing and digging her nails into his scalp to hold him there as he suckled the hardened bud. Vlad could feel blood pulse in to create her nipples swell, inciting the hunger she woke with a bloodied thumb earlier.

When his fingers dug between her thighs, at first she squirmed _away_ from his touch.

"Cold?"

"Mhmm."

"Sorry."

"Please, resume. I had forgotten to anticipate."

He was hesitant but Narcissa insistent, and when his chilled fingers brushed her slick, swollen clit again she bucked into his touch, moaning wantonly. There was primal need in her tone as she cursed and quaked, the blistering feeling of her intimately wrapped around Vlad's fingers enough to make his cock leak and demand attention.

"That's it, there! Faster! More!"

Blood, once Narcissa was unleashed Vlad felt he was just along for the ride. A wild animal lingered beneath shy and societal propriety, leaving him reeling as filth spilled from her mouth with every push of Vlad's fingers. Each time she threw her head in pleasure, he felt his fangs throb at the sight of flawless ivory. The smell of her arousal was so heavy and alluring Vlad could taste it on the air, knew it would be imprinted on his skin until he bathed again.

Her muscles tightened upon him, her hands curling in the bedsheets as Narcissa came apart for him. It was a true privilege to witness such a loss of control, something all the more intense for someone like her as Vlad had originally been drawn to her composure and elegance. Now she was a beast seeking pleasure and it was **incredible.**

"Merlin."

"Not quite. Vlad will do."

She swatted lazily in his direction and Vlad chuckled, enjoying the clear reluctance to lose his fingers when he slipped them free of her body. Narcissa watched hungrily as Vlad lapped her climax from the digits, humming in pleasure at her sweet, musky taste.

"You rival vintage blood."

He forgot himself for a minute, knew Narcissa wasn't one to appreciate blood but she seemed to understand all the same. Unaware she recovered quite so fast, Vlad found himself rolled beneath her again, dragging herself leisurely along his swollen cock to coat him in her hot slick. He whined needily, but it seemed Narcissa had no intentions of making him wait. With a speed to rival a vampire, her hand moved between them and guided him inside her.

The temperature contrast might have **killed** Vlad were he not already dead.

It was clear his lover was equally affected by the fire and ice of their joining, but it didn't slow the feral woman much at all. Vlad gripped her gorgeous hips as she rolled herself along his shaft, slow and methodical until she clearly found an angle that worked for her. Narcissa fucked herself hard and fast when she settled on position, taking Vlad to heights unknown with every thrust.

He managed to sit up, hungry hands settling on his shoulders for leverage as Vlad nipped and tongued at her breasts. Her heat scorched him, and Vlad would happily have gone up in flames for the woman currently riding him until he was nearly delirious with sensation.

The steady stream of salacious filth fell from her lips swollen with kisses and her own teeth worrying them when she lost herself in the feeling of Vlad inside her. The taste of her skin and the scent of sex and arousal and her soft perfume flooded his senses again and again, compounded by her animalistic form atop him.

Hair damp with sweat as it tumbled about her shoulders, eyes wide and dilated. Cheeks flushed and breasts trembling with every slam she made against him. Vlad couldn't close his eyes. He had to savour every second.

"I'm c-close."

"Uh, me too Vlad!"

She was still fertile despite her age, Vlad could smell it. So he was forced to push more words from his throat.

"Can I come inside you?"

Narcissa didn't hesitate.

"Merlin, yes!"

Oh thank the devil. Vlad wasn't sure he had the self control to stop and pull out anyway, her permission a blessing. His fingers found where they joined and rubbed her clit, managing to push her over that precipice into bliss just before he crumbled into smouldering ashes of pure satisfaction.

His ragged breaths evened out much quicker than hers did. Narcissa didn't move until Vlad softened and slipped out of her. He tumbled them gently to lay her next to him, but Narcissa immediately pressed into his cool, sweat-damp skin. Vlad had no complaints about her black and white hair messily draping across his chest, her balmy breaths condensing to mingle with their sweat.

"That was..."

"Fucking brilliant. To my mind anyway."

Satisfaction made Vlad loose-tongued it seemed.

"Was I your first?"

"Did I come across a virgin?"

"Merlin, no. I meant first human."

"Oh. Yeah, you were. Was I your first biter?"

"Well you were only my second partner, so yes."

Vlad kept to himself that Lucius was cruel enough to be a vampire. He was dead. Best not to ruin the moment with such thoughts and comments. Narcissa traced shapes on his chest with her fingernails, leaving tingly trails in her wake.

"Is it just me?"

"Who knows this was more than a one off? No, Vlad. It's not just you."

Damn, she had to be confident in that being what he meant to say it so briskly

"Why me?"

"Your good heart. And I imagine many women my age would struggle to resist a handsome, powerful young man looking at them like she was a work of art in a gallery... Why me?"

Vlad could list a dozen or so reasons why he found her quite so attractive. But that might get embarrassing.

"You have the elegance of a vampiress."

"Not right now."

He rolled on top of her, running a hand along curvy hip and plush thigh.

"That's the fun part. It makes it all the better to see you so uninhibited."

Some time later the two came up for air. Vlad had been tempted and cajoled into biting her, marking her porcelain skin with bruises - fang free, he hadn't lost his mind completely.

Though there had been several times he thought he might have.

Narcissa lazed on a chaise seat in Vlad's shirt, buttons dangerously close to giving revealing her ample chest. He enjoyed the way firelight played across her bare legs.

"Where do we go from here?"

Vlad wasn't sure what to say, but he was saved the trouble of coming up with an eloquent answer by the sound of a portkey.

"Why was Teddy saying he saw you kissing my- _mother?_ "

Draco and Hermione were in his living room holding Hermiones portkey in their joined hands.

If he wasn't already undead, Vlad would probably be _dead_ from Draco's glare.

-HR-

 **I meant to have this done hours ago but a migraine and a livestream from Hamburg kind of happened. Still. Finished!**


End file.
